The roof, or the lack thereof
by RuscottLO
Summary: Just like one of Travis' pranks, Katie's reaction goes too far -discontinued-
1. Strangled

The Roof, Or The Lack Thereof

 **Chapter 1: Strangled**

"TRAVIS. FREAKING. STOLL!" I scream as I wake up, and see the sky. I should _not_ be able to see the sky. "GET YOUR IDIOTIC BUTT OVER HERE, YOU SORRY EXCUSE OF A BOY!"

"And just what exactly did I do this time, Katie-Kat?"

How dare he? _How dare he?_ I almost strangled him when he put easter bunnies on the roof. I actually attempted strangling him when he mowed the grass on the roof. So WHAT THE FRICKIN' HECK DID HE THINK I WOULD DO IF HE "REMOVED THE WHOLE DANGED ROOF! YOU REMOVED THE WHOLE! DANG. ROOF!"

"Oh, but how did you know it was-" He didn't get to finish, as I had jumped off of my bed and wrapped my hands around his throat. Travis looked alarmed, but I could see in his watering eyes that he had expected it. Before I could kill the little Rat, Connor burst in the room laughing.

"Oh man Travis, I think that was our best one yet. What was her face like? Did she go full out vulture-demon on ya?" His laughter stopped abruptly as he looked up and beheld the scene in front of him. "KATIE! KATIE-STOP! PERCY! PERCY! HELP! SHE'S KILLING HIM!"

"NO, NO, PERCY, YOU CAN STAY WHERE YOU ARE, I CAN ASSURE YOU THAT HE DESERVES WHERE HE'S GOING." of course, Percy didn't believe me, and came bursting through the door, nearly knocking it off it's hinges. As he restrained me, I yelled all sorts of cusses and insults at both him, and Travis, many of them pertaining to the door that Percy broke.

"Calm down, Gardner, he'll fix the roof." At this he shot one of his famous not-so-deathly death glares at Travis, just daring him to contradict him. "Won't you, Travis."

Travis quickly nodded his head, as he couldn't speak, and Percy's question came out as more of a statement.

Travis was kind of pitiful, without his voice. He didn't even make an effort to make contact with anyone all week, with the exception of his brother, but even then he only walked silently beside him. Oddly enough, he didn't even look interested in pranking me back for the loss of his voice, which has only succeeded in making me feel even more guiltier than I already do. However, he hadn't fixed the roof, so maybe that was his payback. I never got in trouble with Chiron about it either, which makes absolutely no sense.


	2. Annoyed

**Chapter 2: Annoyed**

 **I apologize that this took so long. I just had a lot to do, and was away for a couple weeks.**

As soon as Travis regained his ability to speak, he started to annoy me even more than before the incident, as we liked to call it, we being Percy and I, as I haven't found it in me to talk to Travis about it yet. He, thankfully, has yet to bring it up in conversation, but it would be a miracle if he never does, and miracles, in my opinion, are non-existent. Anyway, it was as if he assumed that I had missed his irritating face in the time that he had been temporarily mute.

" _You_ know you missed me, _I_ know you missed me, the whole camp knows you missed me, Katie-Kat, there's no use trying to deny it."

"Go _away_ , Travis," I said with an exasperated sigh.

"Oh, see, there you go again. Denial is the first step to admitting that you like somebody."

"Yeah right," I reply to his cheerfully stated matter-of-factly tone, unable to suppress a smile, "now go away"

"No, no, no. I see that smile, you. Come on, give your Travis a hug."

"Eww, Travis, you really are completely insufferable," I say that, but really I wouldn't mind a hug. I mean, after all I have sorta missed his relentless teasing, and it's probably the guilt talking anyway, I just feel bad. "Now scat," I finish with a push of my wrist to indicate both the end of the conversation, and the fact that he _should_ be walking towards the Hermes cabin, rather than the sad-looking demeter cabin (the grass has _still_ yet to grow back).

Feigning hurt, Travis turned on his heel and yelled over his shoulder, without looking back, "Oh I see how it is, I can tell when I'm not wanted." I thought I heard a twinge of something besides his usual mocking manner in his voice, but I was probably just imagining it. After all, his voice was still kinda stressed from the _incident_.

As I walked through the demeter cabin door I was met with raised eyebrows belonging to Miranda.

"He's right you know," she said with a smile. "Even Percy sees that you like each other."

"Well Percy is completely wrong."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Positive. I dislike him, he dislikes me. Now shut up"

"Oh, Katie, he doesn't hate you"

"Yeah, sure."

"He _really_ doesn't, and you don't _hate_ him either."

"Whatever," She was seriously getting on my nerves now. "Lets just get to dinner."

As if to prove my point, the conch shell blew, signaling the start of our evening meal. We gathered the rest of the younger campers and started walking to the pavilion. As we sat down I looked over at the Hermes table and briefly made eye contact with Travis. He smirked at me and I quickly looked away, remembering what Miranda had said, and realizing that maybe, just maybe, she wasn't completely wrong.


	3. longing

**Chapter 3: Longing: Travis**

 **I like to think that Katie's full name is Kathleen.**

You'd think that after she strangled me, I'd get over it. My feelings, that is; not the action itself. But somehow, I moved from a 6.8 to a 8.6 on my how-much-I-like-Katie scale.

Once Katie dismissed me, I made my way over to Cabin 11. Connor was waiting at the door, and seemed very eager to let on that he had been spying on the whole exchange.

"She's into you man." he said it as if it were fact, which, of course, it wasn't.

"No she's not."

"Yes she is."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Whatever," Connor finally said, breaking the chain. "Think what you'd like. I was only trying to help."

"Yeah, cause that's all you ever do."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I shot him a glare as the dinner horn blew. I know it wasn't legit, but talk about saved by the bell.

We made it there before the Demeter cabin for once, which I took as a personal victory: Katie is never late.

"Whatcha staring at?" The look on his face made it very clear that he knew dang well what I was staring at; he just wants to hear me to say it.

"That Nymph over there. Do you reckon it's got a thing for Grover?" Connor stared at me like I had lost my mind.

"Dude, Grover's not even here. Besides, Juniper," He gerked his thumb over his shoulder, "Would not stand for that."

"I guess you're right," I said, distracted. Katie had Just walked into the pavilion, looking a bit miffed about something. She met my eyes and, not knowing what to do, smirked at her. She hurriedly looked away, but I caught a smile. Throughout the rest of dinner, our eyes met a couple more times, and I swear each one brought a slightly darker shade of pink to her face.

Katie jumped as I snuck up behind her (thanks dad) and whispered in her ear, "Hey _Kathleen_."

"Hey-WHAT!? Who-" At this point I had to step back a bit as she was waving her spade around like nobody's business. "Who told you that was my name?"

"What's it to you?"

"What's it to me- What's it to _me_? I'll have you know that I've-"

"Miranda." I don't know what made me interrupt her, but I suppose I didn't like to see her mad. "Miranda told me."

"She did, did she?"

"Yeah, she did." Katie gave me one last withering look, before stalking back to her cabin, perhaps to confront miranda.

I watched her go, and kept staring, even when her figure was long gone.


End file.
